Bleach Quiz
by Yukito Tsukasa-Acodeva
Summary: Chap. 2 apdet! Quiz gaje berlanjut! RnR please?
1. Spongebob Gaje question

Moshi-moshi minna! Ini first fic yuki review ya!

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Bleach Quiz by 2759hits-yukimaru

Warning!:GaJe,aneh,OOC,author nimbul,ada OC, de el el

OK! Lets start this fic!

Bleach Quiz

Chapter 1: Spongebob GaJe question

_Pada suatu hari yang tenang_

"OHAYOU MINNA!" kata seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu bernama Sora Kuroyuki (my OC) dengan suara super duper luar biasa spektakuler! (di potong Sora )

"LO BODOH ATO GILA SIH! INI MASIH JAM 4 PAGI BEGO!" kata yaaahh.. sapa lagi kalo bukan orang-orang yang tidurnya terganggu?

"Waaaah… gomen! Sekali lagi gomen ya! Seribu kali gomen!" (author:"kamu ketularan sena di eyeshield 21 ya?") kata Sora

"**BERISIK!" **kata orang-orang yang merasa tidurnya terganggu tadi dengan suara jauh lebih besar dari teriakan sora yang super duper luar biasa spektakuler! (di potong lagi)

(author:"Uuuuhhh….aku dipotong terus! Kalobegini rasanya aku tak sanggup melanjutkan fic ini"

all people:"Jangan donk author.. kalo lo mati sapa yang bakal gaji kita-kita? Abis tuh klo lo mati sapa yang mau ngubur lo?" author:"kurang ajar! Freeze, YUKIMARU! Hah mampus kalian melawan author hebat kayak gw!")

("Udah selese blom pertengkaran 'anak kecil' kalian? Gw udah kenyang nih makan bakso 10 mangkok! Lagi pula kapan cerita ini lanjut?" kata sora yang gak ikut pertengkaran 'anak kecil' tadi author:"oh ya hampir aja lupa klo ini masih di tengah fic! Gomen readers!")

_Back to story.._

"Yak! Sekarang! Kesempatan! Noba! pindah kan mereka ke tempat quiz gw!" perintah Sora 'Ok!" jawab Noba (modsoul)

_Tiba-tiba mereka yang dibekukan oleh author tiba di tempat Quiz Sora…_

"Hah? Dimana kita?" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang 'tadinya'dibekukan author, mengapa mereka tidak beku lagi?

Karena Oomaeda mengeluarkan kentut bersuhu sangat tinggi hingga mencairkan semua es yang ada di sekitar nya

"Tenang semuanya!, tenang !" kata Sora, tapi masih aja mereka ribut akhirnya Sora mengambil Toa masjid

Yang super besar "**SEMUANYA DIAM!" ** teriak Sora hingga memecahkan jendela gedung Quiz tersebut

"hah! Lebih baik begini, baiklah yang kupanggil maju ke podium!, ikut quiz babak pertama!

Yang pertama! Toushirou Hitsugaya!

Yang kedua! Gin Ichimaru!

Yang ketiga! Byakuya kuchiki!

Yang dipanggil silahkan maju ke podium masing-masing!" kata Sora sang pembawa acara

_Akhirnya para peserta yang dipanggil pun maju dengan muka lesu_

(kecuali Gin yang tersenyum GaJe dari tadi!*dibankai*)

"Baiklah, babak pertama adalah pertanyaan seputar… Spongebob Squarepants!" ucap Sora sang pembawa acara

"**APA!" **kata….. jelas kata orang-orang yang terkejut masa' kata orang gila?

"Sebelum pertanyaan pertama.. ayo kita tes bel masing- masing!" kata Sora

Bel Toushirou: shhhhhhhhh…

Bel Gin: bremmmm….

Bel byakuya: preeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt…

"woi kok bel gw aja yang aneh?" protes byakuya

"Tanya ama Author GaJe yang ngaku-ngaku hebat itu!" kata Sora Kuroyuki

"gak jadi" *trauma*

(author:kekekekekekekekeke…)

"baiklah pertanyaan pertama! Siapakah … nama sepupu Spongebob yang katanya masuk penjara?" Tanya Sora

"shhhhhhhhh…"( bunyi bel toushirou) "jawaban nya sepupu black jack!" jawab toushirou

(jelas aja tau toushirou kan masih kecil*dibankai again*)

"yak! benar sekali!" teriak Sora ". untuk toushirou!"

"kebanyakan Tolol!" kata orang-orang yang protes terhadap keputusan Sora tadi (termasuk author)

"hah yang nulis fic ini kan lo?" Tanya Sora (author:"oh iya, ya") "dasar" ejek Sora kepada author sialan itu

"baiklah gw ulangi!, 100 untuk toushirou!" ulang Sora "nah gitu baru bener" kata all peoples

" baiklah pertanyaan kedua! Siapakah guru mengemudi spongebob!" Tanya Sora again~

"shhhhhhhhh…." (bel toushirou)

"bremmmmm…" (bel Gin) (bunyi bersamaan)

"JAWABANNYA !" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

"bagaimana ini? Mereka menjawabnya bersamaan! Sama-sama betul pula! Juri! Mohon petunjuknya!"

Teriak Sora

Ichigo (juri 1): "Janken aja"

Rukia (juri 2): "bener! Abis tuh yang kalah beliin gw boneka chappy 50 buah !"

Ichigo: "kalo gitu gw juga! Yang kalah beliin gw jeruk 50 karung!"

Rukia : "jangan! Itu namanya jeruk makan jeruk!"

Ichigo :"emangnya gw yaoi!"

Rukia :" emang!"

Ichigo:"gw normal kali!"

Rukia:"bla… bla.. bla..

Ichigo:"bla.. bla.."

(Author:"udah gak usah urusin duo juri aneh itu! Lanjutin aja ceritanya!)

IchiRuki :"silahkan janken! Tapi yang kalah harus beliin kami!"

"pokoknya gw harus menang! Kalo kagak melayang deh duit gw" pikir Gin & Toushirou

"**JANKEN!" **teriak mereka berdua dan hasilnya adalah:

Gin: kertas

Toushiro: gunting

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk! Mama! Gin kalah! Uang Gin melayang!" teriak gin yang tiba-tiba

Kehilangan senyum GaJe nya

"nah Gin cepet beli boneka chappy/jeruk 50 buah! Pake duit mu!" kata IchiRuki (Rukia, padahal kau bukan

Kapten hebat bener kamu nyuruh Gin) "Ha,hai!," langsung aja Gin lari dan pulang dalam sekejap! Mengapa

Gin bisa pulang dengan cepat? Karena… diancem IchiRuki bakal dicium kebo! (pantes)

"baiklah pertanyaan ketiga!" teriak Sora,

"Eit, sebelum itu gw mau nanya babak pertama ini berapa pertanyaan?" Tanya peserta yang badannya paling

Pendek (toushirou:"author sialan! Dari tadi ngejek gw terus!")

"keliatannya sich 5 soal, 1 tantangan" jawab Sora dengan bahasa XL nya

"hah? Tantangan? Apa tantangan nya? Nonjok Ichigo? Gw ikut! Atau menghajar aizen? Ikut juga!" Tanya peserta

Kuntet itu

(toushirou: "hah! Gw gak tahan lagi! Dari tadi gw diejek author melulu! Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Author: "eit! Protect me!, Yukimaru!" *trang!* )

_Setelah GaJe battle author vs Toushirou Hitsugaya selesai…_

"baiklah lupakan pertarungan GaJe tadi! Sekarang soal ketiga! Siapa nama tetangga-tetangga Spongebob?"

Tanya Sora again~

_Siiiiiingggg… krik.. krik.._ (sunyi tidak ada yang membunyikan bel)

"eh kok diem sih? ayo jawab ini mudah kok!" ucap Sora

Mengapa mereka tidak menekan bel? Inilah alasan masing-masing!:

Toushirou: lelah akibat GaJe battle vs author

Gin: kehilanga banyak reiryoku karena harus menggunakan shunpo extra cepat

Lah? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada byakuya? Padahal da tidak mengalami apa-apa, oh ternyata byakuya sedang tidur

(pantes dari tadi gak menekan bel)

"sini! Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya! Ryujin jakka!" tentu aja itu kata soutaichou

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Panas! Squidward! Patrick! Tolong aku!" teriak byakuya

"yak! Jawabannya benar! 100 untuk byakuya!" teriak Sora

Kita liat yuk skor saat ini!

Toushiro: 200

Gin: 0

Byakuya: 100 (nilai yang tak disengaja)

"baiklah pertanyaan ke 4! Siapa nama bos Spongebob di Krusty krab?" Sora bertanya again

"bremmmmmm.." (bel Gin) "" jawab Gin dengan Senyum GaJe nya (di bankai)

"yup! Benar! 100 untuk Gin Ichimaru!" teriak Sora

"baiklah pertanyaan terakhir sebelum tantangan! Lebih tinggi badan siapa? Spongebob ama toushirou?"

Tanya Sora again~

"kurang ajar!" teriak orang yang merasa terhina (toushirou)

"preeeeettttttt…." (Bel Byakuya) "tinggian toushiro donk!"

"salah!" kata Sora

"breeeemmm…." (bel Gin) "kalo bukan lebih tinggi toushiro berarti tinggian spongebob!"

"salah juga! Hitsugaya-taichou! Apa jawaban anda?"

"gak mau jawab" jawab toushirou

"ok! Kalo gitu biar diberi tau! Survey membuktikan… tinggi mereka sama!"

"kurang ajar lo! Souten ni zase , Hyourinmaru!"

"bakar mereka, Hinotama!" teriak Sora me-realese zanpakutou nya ahasil orang-orang yang membeku langsung

Mencair

"karena orang-orang membeku kita stirahat 1 jam dulu!" kata Sora

_Satu jam kemudian_

"ok! Karena pertanyaan nya habis berarti saatnya tantangan! Dan tantangannya adalah… cari tau orang yang

Disukai dan dibeci pesrta lain! Kita bertemu besok jam 8.00 di kantor divisi 10!" perintah Sora

_Keesokan harinya…_

"nah sekarang ayo katakan hasil yang kalian dapat! Dari Gin Ichimaru!" perintah Sora

"baiklah hasil yang gw dapatkan adalah

Toushirou hitsugaya:orang yang disukai: Momo Hinamori

Orang yang dibenci: Ichigo Kurosaki" kata Gin Ichimaru

Dua orang yang di omongin langsung blushing tingkat tinggi kayak kepiting rebus!

"gila! Tau darimana dia?" pikir toushirou

"selanjutnya Byakuya kuchiki:orang yang disukai: Hisana kuchiki (jelas orang udah married kok)

Orang yang dibenci:Ichigo kurosaki karena telah mendekati Rukia Kuchiki" lanjut Gin

"mama! Napa 2 orang taichou itu benci sama gw?" pikir Ichigo

"yup! Benar sekali! 200 untuk gin! Selanjutnya! Byakuya Kuchiki! Bacakan hasilmu!" teriak Sora

"ok! Toushirou Hitsugaya: sama kayak yang Ichimaru-taichou

Gin Ichimaru: orang yang disukai: Rangiku Matsumoto

Orang yang dibenci: Sousuke Aizen" ungkap Byakuya

"benar! 200 untuk Byakuya Kuchiki! Selanjutnya! Toushirou hitsugaya! Karena sudah disebutin

Semua, kamu Ichigo ama Orihime !" teriak Sora

"baiklah! Ichigo Kurosaki: orang yang disukai :Rukia Kuchiki

Orang yang dibenci:Sousuke Aizen

Orihime Inoue: orang yang disukai: Ichigo Kurosaki

Orang yang dibenci: Sousuke Aizen" jawab Tousirou

_Di Hueco Mundo…_

"Hatchiiiiii…..! siapa sih ngomongin gw sampe 3 kali?" kata aizen

_Back to soul society..._

"yup tepat sekali! 200 untuk toushirou!" ucap Sora

"Dan hasil akhir adalah..

Toushirou: 400

Gin: 300

Byakuya: 300 jadi pemenang Bleach babak pertama adalah Toushirou Hitsugaya!" teriak Sora

"gw mesti seneng nih?" Tanya toushirou

"ya iyalah kan lo dapet 100 semangka gratis!" jawab Sora

"!"

Te Be Ce…

Akhirnya selesai juga Fic Yuki, oh ya, yuki menerima pertanyaan dan tantangan boleh juga daftar OC kalian lewat review kalian, tapi ingat! Hanya 5 pertanyaan terbaik yang yuki masukin ke fic Yuki! Babak ke 2 adalah quiz seputar…. Detective Conan! Jadi kirim pertanyaan tentang Detective conan lewat review ya! Sampai jumpa pada Fic yuki berikutnya!


	2. DC Gaje question part 1!

Ketemu lagi ama author GaJe!

2759hits-Yukimaru!

Back to my first fic!

Bleach quiz!

Disclaimer:Bleach by Tite Kubo

Bleach Quiz by 2759hits-Yukimaru

Ok! Let`s start this fic!

Bleach Quiz  
chapter 2: DC GaJe Question Part 1

"Groookk…"(ngorok) kata pemuda berambut ubanan. (di bankai)

(Author:" Napa sih? Critanya aja baru mulai napa gw langsung di bankai?"  
Toushiro:"Napa? Lo bilang napa? Salah lo sendiri! Napa gw dapet peran ngorok?"  
Author:" Karena gak ada pemain lain yang bisa, klo byakuya, nanti a-chan (my little brother) ama shisuzumaru-san bisa marah!"  
Toushiro:"Tapi kan gak perlu gw!"  
Author:"Gak mau! Pokoknya harus lo!, gw ingin buat para readers nosebleed karena ngebayangin lo tidur!"  
Toushiro:" Lo pengen gw hajar ya?"  
Author:" Gak mungkin!"  
Toushiro:" Mungkin aja! Souten ni zase Hyourinmaru!"  
Author:"Protect me,Yukimaru!" (trang!)  
Toushiro:" Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Author:"Yukimaru!" (tiba-tiba serangan dari naga es toushiro dihisap oleh zanpakutou author)  
author:" Fufufufu…. Souten ni zase, Yukimaru! (1)  
Toushiro:"Apa? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakk!"  
Author:" Karena kau kalah, cepat lakukan peran ini!"  
Toushiro:" Baiklah!").

_Setelah GaJe battle Author VS Toushiro part 2_

"Grooooookkk…" ngorok Toushiro. (dengan super duper luar biasa spektakuler terpaksa)

"**PRAANG!" **bunyi apakah itu?

_Bersambung… _(dijitak orang sekampung)

Gak kok! Belum bersambung dengan sangat terpaksa (di bankai) ma,maksudku dengan suka hati akan ku lanjutkan fic GaJe ini!

"**PRANG!" **bunyi burung kakaktua (dijitak again) maksudku bunyi jendela kaca yang pecah karena Ishida menembak Seelechneider (bagi yang tidak tau baca Bleach vol. 29!) yang diikatkan surat GaJe .

"Woi Ishida! Ganti lo! Seenaknya aja ngancurin jendela kamar orang!" teriak.. sapa lagi? Jelas aja orang yang menjadi korban keganasan Ishida .  
"Gomen,Hitsugaya-taichou! Ini perintah Author!" (ooo.. jadi author dalang nya)

(kekekekekekekeke…)

"Apa ini?" Tanya Toushiro melihat surat GaJe tersebut.

Isi surat GaJe itu adalah:

_Kepada Toushiro Hitsugaya  
dari author GaJe alias 2759hits-yukimaru_

_Ohayou shiro-chan!, selamat!, karena kau menang di babak sebelumnya kau ku jadikan peserta again~!  
baiklah! Inilah susunan acaranya:_

_ Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 1__st__ question_

_ Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 2__nd__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 3__rd__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 4__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 5__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 6th question  
7. Bleach Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 7__th__ question  
8. Bleach Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 8__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, challenge from author  
hadiah for the winner_

_Tanggal: 21 desember 2012_

_Jam: 7.30  
tempat: markas OC author._

"Apa! Gw jadi peserta quiz GaJe itu lagi? Sialan lu author!" teriak Toushiro

_Di kediaman rumah Kurosaki, tepatnya di kamar Ichigo_

"Rambut StroJeDur!" (1) teriak author

"sialan lo! Jangan ngejek gw! Ini gaya trend tau!" ucap rambut StroJeDur (di bankai) sambil ngeliat keluar jendela

"**CREP!"** bunyi seeleschneider Ishida nancep di dinding tepat di atas kepala Ichigo. "Sialan lo Ishida!" teriak si Ichigo "Gomen Kurosaki!, perintah author!" ungkap Ishida. "Authooooooorrrrr!"

(kekekekekekeke…)

"Apa ini?" Tanya si Ichigo

Apakah itu? Itu adalah surat GaJe yang berisi:

_Kepada Ichigo Kurosaki  
dari author GaJe alias 2759hits-yukimaru_

_Ohayou Ichigo!, selamat!, kau ku jadikan peserta quiz GaJe ku!  
baiklah! Inilah susunan acaranya:_

_ Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 1__st__ question_

_ Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 2__nd__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 3__rd__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 4__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 5__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, last question  
7. Bleach Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 7__th__ question  
8. Bleach Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 8__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, challenge from author  
hadiah for the winner_

_Tanggal: 21 desember 2012  
Jam: 7.30  
tempat: markas OC author._

"Ha! Gw jadi peserta quiz GaJe itu? Nasip, nasiiiiiiiippp!" kata si Ichigo alias rambut StroJeDur (di bankai)

_Di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki,_

Rukia yang enak-enak ngerawat kebun di ganggu oleh author dan Ishida  
"**BUUUUUUUMM!"** suara seeleschneider Ishida menghancurkan taman keuarga Kuchiki, tunggu! Tadi aku bilang 'menghancurkan'? Berarti Rukia…

"Tidaaaaaaaaakk!" sudah kuduga Rukia terpelanting ke planet Pluto! (kejauhan!). "Ishida! Sialan lo!"  
"Gomen Kuchiki-san! Ini perintah author!"

"Author! Sialan lo! Bodoh! Tolol! Anjrit!" ejek Rukia dengan santai nya  
"Kalo lo marah lagi gaji lo kupotong!" ancam saia sebagai author~  
"Hikz, hikz, sialan lo author! Ku aduin nii-sama lho~"

"Jangan! Ok deh! Gw nyerah! Terserah lo~!"

"Gitu donk Author!"

"Eh Ruk, apaan tuh?" (sambil nunjuk surat buatanku sendiri)

"Entahlah, emm.. surat apa ini?" (ngebaca)

"Sini, gw bacain..

_Kepada Rukia Kuchiki si kuntet midget  
dari author GaJe alias 2759hits-yukimaru_

_Ohayou midget!, selamat!, kau ku jadikan peserta quiz GaJe ku!  
baiklah! Inilah susunan acaranya:_

_ Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 1__st__ question_

_ Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 2__nd__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 3__rd__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 4__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 5__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, last question  
7. Bleach Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 7__th__ question  
8. Bleach Quiz, 2__nd__ round, 8__th__ question  
Quiz, 2__nd__ round, challenge from author  
hadiah for the winner_

_Tanggal: 21 desember 2012  
Jam: 7.30  
tempat: markas OC author"_

"A,apa nii-sama? Coba gw liat!" pinta Rukia sambil mewek-mewek (di jotos)  
"nih!" kata si Pakkun (di bankai) maksudku Byakkun!

"Sialan lo author! Rasakan i- ni?" kata Rukia sambil motong author yang untung udah kabur  
"untung gw udah kabur" pikir author

_21 desember 2012. jam 7.30_

"Halo readers dan penonton sekalian! Saya Sora Kuroyuki yang imut (amit-amit kale) kembali! Di Bleach Quiz, tapi saya sekarang tidak sendirian! Saya sekarang bersama.."

"Saya! Natsuki Uchida (yang baca fic "tebak-tebakkan ala Bleach" pasti tau) yang cantik!" (kayak Temon! wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk)"

"Baiklah! Dari sudut putih! Juara bertahan kita! Toushiro Hitsugaya sang manusia semangka!" (gedebuk!) teriak Sora "Sopan dikit ama taichou mu! Pake embel-embel 'taichou' kek, ini malah dipanggil manusia semangka! Souten ni zase Hyourinmaru!"

"Gyaaaaa!" (beku)

"Pindahkan dia!" perintah author  
"Baik author!" (sambil nendang patung es Sora)

Blam! Blum! Tak! Tik! Bum! Wer! (?)

Kemana patung es Sora ditendang?  
Au! Bucuk! Ternyata ditendang ke tempat sampah di Spongebob! Yang ada tulisan '1 dari 13 kata terlarang'! (?)

"Natsuki kamu jadi MC nya!" perintah author  
"Tapi author.."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian!"

"T,tapi.."

"Kataku gak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Tapi resettling celana anda turun! Dari tadi Matsumoto-Fukutaichou nge liatin 'itu' anda!"  
"A,apa? (sambil nge liat) waaaaa!"  
"Jangan liat!" (seeeerrrrttt *bunyi resettling ditarik*)

"Ayo! Kita lanjutkan acaranya!" teriak Natsuki mengalihkan keadaan.

"Dari sudut Oranye.. Ichigo Kurosaki si manusia StroJeDur!"

"Sialan! Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"  
"Author, n readers help me~!"  
"Males! Lagi nonton 'bukan abdel dan temon'! (?) jangan ganggu!" kata author dan para penonton

"Terakhir! Dari sudut pink, Rukia Kuchiki si.. kun-(dikasih deathglare by Byakuya) cantik!"  
"Arigatooo~~"

"Silahkan tes bel kalian~! Dari Ichigo!" perintah Natsuki dengan nada dangdut(?)  
"Ok!" jawab Ichigo sambil niru gaya Gay (bukk!) maksudku Guy di Naruto yang XL (Xtra Lebay)

Bel Ichigo: "Susis, wowowo, susis suami takut istri.." (lagu susis-nya Sule)  
"Bel apaan nih!" protes Ichigo (padahal ini lagu paporitmu)  
"Gak boleh protes! Atau mau kuganti kayak Byakuya dulu?" teriak Natsuki  
"Gak mau! Ok deh! Gw terima!"  
"Kayak gitu donk!" ucap Natsuki

bel Rukia: "Pret pret preeeeeeeett!"  
"Bel apaan nih?" comment Rukia  
"Bel kentut!" ucap author  
"APAAAA!" teriak Rukia dengan suara ancur, rusak, fales yang digabung jadi satu! (dijitak)  
"Mau protes atau gw suruh kebo buat nyium lo tepat di bibir lo?" tantang Author yang.. entah gila atau stress  
"Ok deh! Gw nyerah!"  
"Gitu donk Ruk!"(yang diambil dari kata beRUK) (Dihajar)

"Ok! Selanjutnya bel Toushiro!" perintah Natsuki  
"panggil aku Hit-su-ga-ya-tai-chou!" bantah Toushiro  
"O,ok! S,silahkan Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Bel Toushiro:  
"Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
Togatta serifu o sorani hanachi  
Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba ohaita

"Minna shinjae" ttekuchiguse o  
Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashida  
Mamoru toshite kizutsukeru chikarade  
Nani o te ni shite yuku?

I'm believing this light, I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure" (kenal kan lagu ini?)

"Bel gw lagu ini? Kok rada-rada mirip kayak suara gw?" Tanya Toushiro  
"Memang ini lo yang nyanyi! Lo nyanyi waktu mandi! Kurekam deh! Ternyata suaramu bagus!" teriak Author  
"(Blushing) eh? waktu gw mandi? Sialan lo! Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"  
"Oh no! kabur!" teriak Author, lalu terjadilah kejar-kejaran Author dan Toushiro seperti di film Kung fu Hustle

_Setelah kejar-kejaran Author dan Toushiro…_

"Ok semuanya! Pertanyaan pertama.. dari **aRaRaNcHa, **Apa nama obat untuk mengecilkan Shinichi?" Tanya Natsuki

"Susis, wowowo, susis suami takut istri.." (Bel Ichigo)

"Jawabannya APTX 2759!" jawab Ichigo asal-asalan  
"Itu namaku!" teriak Author  
"Eh? Jadi itu namamu? Seingatku emang APTX 2759!"  
"Bodoh, bodoh, udah rambut campur-campuran, otakmu juga campur-campuran dengan Udang, ama Kambing, kasihan."  
"Sialan lo! Kayak lo pinter aja!"  
"Emang! Dari kelas 2 SD sampe sekarang gw selalu peringkat satu!" (ini beneran lho~!)  
"Gak mungkin!"  
"Tanya aja ama Toushiro! Dia kan sodara gw! Pasti tau!"  
"Eh, Toushiro apa yang 'setan' itu omongin bener gak sih?"  
"Emang bener! Gw aja awalnya gak percaya! Cowok muka ancur kayak dia punya otak 'sedikit' diatas rata-rata!"  
"Owh, jadi emang betul ya? Emang IQ lo berapa sih Author?"  
"Dari kertas tes IQ yang gw temuin di lemari Okaa-san ku sih.. sekitar 118, tingkat superior gitu,"  
"Owh, berarti cukup pintar ya?"  
"Entah, sudah! Cukup kembali ke quiz-nya jangan malah ngobrol!" (padahal dia sendiri yang ngobrol)

_Setelah agak lama para peserta mikir…_

"Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
Togatta serifu o sorani hanachi  
Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba ohaita

"Minna shinjae" ttekuchiguse o  
Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashida  
Mamoru toshite kizutsukeru chikarade  
Nani o te ni shite yuku?

I'm believing this light, I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure" (Bel Toushiro)

"Jawabannya APTX 4869!" jawab Toushiro dengan kentang (Dibankai) maksudku, dengan lantang!

"Yup! Betul skali! 1.000 untuk Toushiro!" teriak Natsuki  
"Kebanyakan!" teriak para peserta  
"Ow! Gomen! Maksudku 10.000!"  
"Lo mau gw bankai ya?"  
"Kalo gitu 100.000 untuk Toushiro!"  
"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"  
"Tarian pertama! Tsukishiro!"

Apa yang terjadi? Inilah yang terjadi..

Natsuki dibekukan oleh Rukia lalu di potong oleh Getsuga Tenshou Ichigo tapi gak kena! Ternyata tanpa diduga-duga Natsuki nahan kentut dari tadi! Karena saking gak tahannya dilepaskannya kentut super busuk bersuhu 999999 derajat!

"Fuh untung gw nahan kentut ari tadi!" teriak Natsuki yang gak tau malu, masa kentut teriak-teriak?

"Iiiihhhh… padahal cewek kok kentut?" Tanya semua orang yang entah mengapa bisa bersamaan.

"Gak apa-apa kali! Kan ada lagunya! Yang 'Cewek juga.. manusia! Punya rasa, punya hati! Jangan samakan dengan pisau belati!" nyanyi Natsiki gak becus

"Yang bener Rocker juga manusia! Bukan cewek juga manusia! Dasar aneh!"

"Owh iya, ya." Jawab Natsuki dengan santai sambil kentut lagi!

"Lo kentut lagi! Busuk tauk! Chire, Senbonzakura!" teriak Byakuya karena 'kebangsawanannya' terganggu  
"Eit gak kena, gak ke-na?" teriak Natsuki saking senengnya sampe gak sadar kalo tersandung batu dan..

Bak!  
Buk!  
Bek!  
Bok! (?)

Ternyata Natsuki terjatuh ke jurang monster di 'Spongebob The Movie'!

"Waduh! Acara-ku! Acara-ku kacau gak ada pembawa acara! kalau begitu dengan ini acara ini.." ucap author  
Peserta ama penonton plus readers udah gak tahan nunggu Author ngomong 'ditutup' saking gak tahannya Byakuya ngompol! (dihajar Byaku FC)

"Tunggu! Jangan hentikan acara ini!" teriak seorang cewek Misterius sambil menjebol atap markas author

"Siapa kau!"

_T. B. C._

Akhirnya! Selesai! Chap. 2 selesai!

Gomen karena Yuki telat apdet! Yuki telat apdet karena sibuk! Ada adik keponakan dating ke rumah! Jadi gak bias ngetik! Skali lagi gomen!

Dan gomen karena Cuma satu pertanyaan yang masuk! Tapi chap. 3 pasti deh! Kumasukin semua!

Bye-bye!

(1) itu kemampuan Yukimaru-ku bisa meniru serangan lawan tapi syaratnya harus me-realese ulang zanpakutou-ku dengan kata-kata zanpakutou lawan


End file.
